Ghost in the Fire
"Ghost in the Fire" is the second episode of Krypton's second season. It aired on June 19, 2019. Synopsis Adam Strange and Seg evade a bounty hunter, while General Zod uses Nyssa to further his cause. Plot "Ghost in the Fire" begins with Doomsday attacking Sagitari skimmers as they patrol the Outlands, followed sequentially with Val-El giving a speech to the Resistance on the moon Wegthor, proclaiming that "that bastard down there has stolen our better tomorrow. We're stealing it back!" Lyta-Zod at this time is still mourning Seg-El's loss. On Colu, Lobo has captured Seg-El and Adam Strange and is interrogating them, throwing Adam Strange's Zeta Beam into the river in the process. They manage to strike a bargain with Lobo to lead him to Brainiac's corpse in exchange for their freedom, which Lobo agrees to on the condition that he gets to kill them if Brainiac isn't there. Back on Krypton proper, Lyta-Zod and General Zod discuss the loss of Sagitari to Doomsday. Lyta insists that the Rankless conscripts are not properly trained Sagitari, and that she ought to go to Wegthor to train them in order to end the war. Zod acknowledges that she must train the Rankless, but only from Kandor City, not on the moon of Wegthor. At this time, Seg is experiencing bursts of oddly specific "knowledge", knowing the exact distance between Colu and Krypton, etc. In the Outlands, Jayna-Zod walks through the bitter cold with who appears to be Vidar-Zod, her brother whom she left to die in the Outlands. They talk about Kryptonian theology, specifically Vohc and Firebird, as well as the fact that Kryptonians can adapt to breache the Outlands air given time. Returning to Kandor, Lyta-Zod is training Rankless Sagitari, but experiences hallucinations of Seg's face superimposed onto one of her recruits who looks familiar. She grapples with him, but the hallucinations continue to degrade her performance. Once more on Colu, Seg, Adam, and Lobo arrive at Brainiac's corpse, but upon closer inspection Lobo realizes that Brainiac is not there. He turns on Seg, who reflexively uses telepathy to block Lobo's projectile, revealing that Brainiac is within him. He discovers that he has telekinetic powers provided to him by Brainiac, and that he can speak telepathically. He then engages Lobo on even footing via Brainiac's reflexes, but when he is defeated anyway, Adam Strange blasts a whole through Lobo's chest and both men flee while Lobo regenerates. Meanwhile, Nyssa-Vex arrives on Wegthor, blackmailed by General Zod to gain their trust. She initially comes clean, admitting her capture & working to reveal information to them to regain their trust, but still continues to report to General Zod. Jayna-Zod continues her treck into the Outlands, regretting that she abandoned her brother, that she had become a killer, that the entire House of Zod breeds killers, and that she trained her daughter to be just like her. As if on cue, her daughter Lyta-Zod is now seen training a much more effective Sagitari force. She has Lor-Ran, the familiar recruit, stay behind to talk with him. Explaining that he looks like someone she knew who was dear to her, Lor leans in for a kiss, but Lyta recoils, saying that "Seg wouldn't do that, you're not him". Lor tries to apologize, but Lyta snaps and violently assaults him, leaving him bloodied on the ground with a jaw injury too severe to speak even in the infirmary later, although he survives. General Zod arrives to question Lyta's actions, and she proclaims intense sadness over the loss of Seg, that all the world is just an aching absence. Zod responds by giving her Cor-Vex to hold, Seg's son, saying that Seg can be honored in the future, and that the pain will only lessen if she lets go of the past. Lyta, though reluctant to hold the son of Nyssa-Vex, eventually warms to him and accepts Zod's words. Finishing her treck into the mountains, Jayna-Zod arrives at a shady Outlands bar. She thanks her brother Vidar, having never even left any footprints; a hallucination. She enters the bar and assaults the bartender who tries to make her leave due to his hatred of current and former Sagitari, but when uniformed Sagitari working for General Zod arrive offering a reward for Jayna, the bartender tips them off to her presence. Jayna nearly defeats all of the Sagitari, but is saved from the last one by Dev-Em. Finally, Seg and Adam are fleeing from Lobo and going toward his camp to recover the Zeta Beam to return to Krypton, and although they get bogged down in discussions over Brainiac being within Seg, they are spurred onward by Lobo's furious scream as he finishes regenerating. They find the Zeta Beam in time, but Seg insists that Brainiac is gaining a hold over him and that Adam can't take him along to Krypton lest Brainiac come too. Adam insists that they'll find a way to remove Brainiac, but Seg demands that Adam kill him if he fails, demanding he promise to do so, just before Seg's eyes go completely black. Cast Starring * Cameron Cuffe as Seg-El * Georgina Campbell as Lyta-Zod * Shaun Sipos as Adam Strange * Colin Salmon as Dru-Zod * Ann Ogbomo as Jayna-Zod * Aaron Pierre as Dev-Em * Rasmus Hardiker (credit only) * Wallis Day as Nyssa-Vex * Hannah Waddingham as Jax-Ur * Blake Ritson as Brainiac * Ian McElhinney as Val-El Guest starring * Emmett J. Scanlan as Lobo Co-starring * Isabelle Connelly as Pilot Two * Faisal Mohammed as Vidar-Zod * Toby-Alexander Smith as Lor-Ran * Ciarán Owens as Commander Preus * Antony Somers as Bouncer * James Atherton as Sagitari One Gallery Doomsday.jpg|Doomsday attacks a Sagitari skimmer in the Outlands Lobo holding Seg-El & Adam Strange captive.jpg|Lobo holds Seg-El and Adam Strange captive Lyta-Zod spars with Lor-Ran.jpg|Lyta-Zod spars with Lor-Ran Seg-El discovers powers from Brainiac.jpg|Seg-El discovering newfound powers from Brainiac Val-El & Jax-Ur meet with Nyssa-Vex.jpg|Val-El and Jax-Ur meet Nyssa-Vex on Wegthor Seg-El vs Lobo.jpg|Seg-El fights Lobo Nyssa-Vex & Jax-Ur.jpg|Nyssa-Vex attempts to regain Jax-Ur's trust Lobo shot by Adam Strange.jpg|Lobo after being shot with a blaster by Adam Strange Lobo healing.jpg|Lobo rapidly recovering from his wound Jayna-Zod & Vidar-Zod.jpg|Jayna-Zod walking with a hallucination of Vidar-Zod Lyta-Zod beats Lor-Ran.jpg|Lyta-Zod after brutally beating Lor-Ran Seg-El with Adam Strange on Colu.jpg|Seg-El and Adam Strange after escaping from Lobo Lyta-Zod holding Cor-Vex.jpg|Lyta-Zod holding Cor-Vex Jayna-Zod in an Outlands bar.jpg|Jayna-Zod entering an Outlands bar Nyssa-Vex reporting to General Zod.jpg|Nyssa-Vex reporting on the Wegthorian Resistance to General Zod Jayna-Zod accosted by Sagitari.jpg|Jayna-Zod accosted by Sagitari Seg-El begs Adam Strange to kill him.jpg|Seg-El begs Adam Strange to kill him Category:Season Two Episodes